politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Oktoberfest
Brotherhood of the Clouds Dutch East India Company ---- Empire of Spades Viridian Entente (until 1/11) |force2 = Syndicate & Allies ---- The Syndicate Seven Kingdoms Terminus Est '''Mensa HQ Utopia '''The Kings Parliment ---- The Obsidian Order The Black Knights The Knights Radiant InGen ---- Arrgh Noir The Coalition Guardian 'Alpha 'Vargen Institution |commander1 = Hansarius Lord Frostsword Clarke WISD0MTREE Goldie (until 1/11) |commander2 = Partisan Tenages El Pinchazo Pfeiffer Baker Harrington William Mannax LordStrum Dalinar Mad Max Ogaden Jodo Aurelius Hodor Placentica Chris |backgroundcolor = Purple|casualties1 = Heavy|casualties2 = Medium}} Oktoberfest, also known as the Covenant Power War, began on the 15th of October 2015, just before server update, when UPN, BoC, and DEIC declared war on tS, TEst, and SK. This was followed by a DoW on BoC by Mensa HQ in defense of Seven Kingdoms and the Syndicate. Peace has since been made, with The Syndicate and its allies coming on top. Rankings Top 20 alliances before the war: Top 20 alliance rankings after war: Timeline *10/15/15: UPN declares waron tS, TEst, and SK *10/15/15: BoC declares waron tS and SK *10/15/15: DEIC delcares war on TEst and tS *10/16/15: Mensa HQ declares war on BoC *10/17/15: Empire of Spades declares war on SK *10/17/15: The Kings Parliment declares war on DEIC *10/17/15: The Obsidian Order declares war on DEIC *10/17/15: Arrgh declares war on UPN *10/18/15: Noir declares war on UPN *10/18/15: The Coalition declares war on UPN *10/19/15: Guardian declares war on UPN *10/19/15: Alpha declares war on UPN *10/21/15: VE declares war on Arrgh *10/21/15: BK, InGen, TKR declares war on BoC *10/22/15: VI declares war on UPN *10/23/15: Utopia declares war on UPN and BoC *10/23/15: BoC surrenders to opposing forces *11/??/15: UPN surrenders to opposing forces *11/7/15: DEIC surrenders to opposing forces War progression UPN, BoC, and DEIC declared war on tS, TEst, and SK. The war seemed to be at a tie at this point, with both sides taking heavy hits. Within a day, Mensa declared war on BoC. The next day, EoS declared war on SK, and TKP declared on DEIC. The Obsidian Order, consisting of BK, TKR, and InGen, all declared on DEIC. DEIC began taking heavy hits, and eventually dropped from rank 3, to 19. More and more allies coming in, including The Coalition, Arrgh!, and Alpha. Utopia began fighting an undeclared war against The Covenant starting on the 19th. In the next few days, VE declared war on Arrgh!, and The Obsidian Order declared war on BoC. The Covenant began taking heavy hits, and it became obvious they were losing the war. Being the last one to join in, Utopia officially declared war on UPN and BoC after fighting unofficially. EoS then began attacking Utopia. BoC decided to declare peace, and did so on the 23rd. UPN and DEIC kept fighting until the 7th, when they too declared peace. The Covenant had dropped much in score, with tS and its allies claiming an obvious victory. Subsequently, UPN's protectorate bloc disbanded during the war, after its members were irritated about attacks against them. Peace Terms For Brotherhood of the Clouds: *BoC will not re-enter the war *BoC will not accept new members from DEIC or UPN until the war is ended *BoC and opposing forces agree to a 60-day non-agression pact *BoC will pay $50,000,000 each to SK and tS as reparations for the damage done *Lord Frostsword will build a temple to Dio on the BoC forums For United Purple Nations: *United Purple Nations (UPN) surrenders to the coalition forces. *UPN will post an Acknowledgement of the God Emperor Dio Brando and the power of His sands, and place a Recognition of the color green as superior to all others in their alliance description for at least one week. *UPN will cease all hostilities with Vargen Institution, and wipe clean any debts owed by Vargen. *UPN agrees to pay a total of $300 million, 30k gasoline, and 30k munitions to Seven Kingdoms, The Syndicate, and Terminus Est, as reparation for damages done. *With this surrender, VE and UPN will peace out all wars with Arrgh. For Empire of Spades *Empire of Spades (EoS) surrenders to the coalition forces. *A member of EoS will post a short (1-2 paragraph) positive review of Human Centipede 2 in the Orbis Central forum. For Dutch East India Company *Dutch East India Company (DEIC) surrenders to the coalition forces. *DEIC acknowledges that InGen has the best theme park. *DEIC agrees to pay a total of 25k steel, 25k gasoline as reparations for damages done. DEIC also agrees to pay a total of 350million (300mil as reparations for damages, and 50million as a fine to Mensa for DEIC being !@#$) *They agree to pay 100million, 10k steel and 10k gasoline within 24 hours of peace being reached. *The remaining sum may be paid in installments, with 100million, 5k steel, and 5k gasoline being due each week until the full sum is paid off. *For ease of payment and accounting, all payments will be sent to the bank of The $yndicate. External Links Alliance Power Rankings * At start of the war * At conclusion of the war Category:Wars Category:Alliance Wars Category:Wars involving Arrgh! Category:The Covenant Category:Obsidian Order Category:Great Wars